Just an illusion
by chasethecloudsaway
Summary: An adventure filled with spells gone haywire, villainous plots, chase scenes and Nekross invasions in the Clarkes' living room! Tom, Benny, Ursula and Michael are in for a wild ride… Set early series two.
1. Chapter 1

An adventure filled with spells gone haywire, villainous plots, chase scenes and Nekross invasions in the Clarkes' living room! Tom, Benny, Ursula and Michael are in for a wild ride… Set early series two.

Contains mild violence and threat.

Chapter One

Ursula Crowe was up late one Friday night crushing herbs and adding them to a potion. She took occasional glimpses at the book of spells, trying to perfect the methods they described. A small gust of wind blew the pages, and she speedily held them down with her hands. The breeze gradually died down, and a few distant giggles echoed through the chamber.

Randal Moon staggered over to the Mistress Crowe, clutching about the biggest jar you could possibly imagine fitting on one of the chamber's wooden shelves, which appeared to be empty.

"Will you be needing this, mistress?" he asked, straining under the bottle's weight.

"Oh!" cried Ursula, "Thank you, Moon! Draughts from the peak of Kilimanjaro!" Her voice became quieter. "That's the final ingredient for the wind sprite banishing charm."

"Pesky things!" cursed Moon, "Randal Moon will be wishing them good riddance!"

"Don't say that!" shrieked Mrs Crowe, but she was too late, as the angry wind sprites revengefully caused a massive gale.

Ursula clung for dear life onto her table she was mixing the potion on, but unfortunately it wasn't exactly sturdy so it started to scrape slowly over the floor, dragging her with it, until she accidentally let go and flew across the room. Moon grappled a nearby shelf, trying to prevent all the bottles making a dive for freedom. Before long, the sprites' tempers cooled and the winds went down, leaving Ursula to pick up the pieces.

"I've probably lost my page!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her table.

"Randal Moon will be watching his language from now on," said Moon guiltily.

Mrs Crowe, however, suddenly froze at the sight of what was written on the page her spell book had unintentionally been turned to.

"I don't believe it," she mused, pulling down her glasses for a better look at the spell.

"What will you be finding, Mistress Crowe?" enquired the hobgoblin, going over to her side.

"It's a spell that could solve all our problems!" chirped Granny excitedly, "I have got to tell the others! It could end our battles with the Nekross once and for all!"

WIZARDS VS ALIENS

"Just an illusion"

The next morning, Tom Clarke marched triumphantly into the kitchen, grasping a dark grey spheroid.

"What's that you've got there, Tom?" enquired his Dad, who was already there.

Tom settled the item on the breakfast bar, and announced it was a dragon egg, which he and Benny had found that morning, on errand of Gran. "If this thing had hatched in the middle of the park it was hidden in, the Nekross would have come swooping down the moment it learned to breathe fire and found the gateway to the Netherside that it came through."

Benny sauntered into the room next. "Tom performed a spell that would seal up the hole in the oak tree. The Nekross will never find the breach!"

"…but who was it that suggested that the gateway was in the oak tree? I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Boys!" Granny interrupted, entering into the room, "I've got some exciting news!"

"What is it, Ursula?" asked Michael Clarke.

"I've found a spell that could help us defeat the Nekross!"

"That's brilliant!" cried Benny in astonishment.

"Hang on a minute," replied Michael sceptically, screwing up his face, "The last time you said that you managed to move the Nekross ship…ooh…maybe a hundred furlongs?"

"This is nothing like that, Michael," responded Granny, before turning rather thoughtful yet with a mischievous air, "I do believe we are about to give the Nekross a taste of their own medicine." She led the way to the chamber. "Come along, boys! There's no time to waste!"

Tom shrugged and everybody followed.

Gran knocked twice on the lavatory door. "Chamber of Crowe, open to me…" she began, before Benny interjected, "Excuse me. Could you please stop? I really need the toilet."

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" said Ursula, letting him brush past her, and into the loo.

…

Inside the chamber of mysteries, Granny flicked back to the page of the spell she had run into last night.

"I had not seen anything like it in years," she explained, "And if it hadn't been for those wind sprites I doubt I would have ever seen it again. There!" Tom, Benny and Dad gathered close. "The guising spell! It will cause the beholder to suppose that the person looks like anything the spell caster desires – an animal, a plant, an object, perhaps."

"A bit like the form filter?" Tom caught on.

"Oh, yes, Thomas! I could easily disguise someone so they could walk amongst the Nekross without them raising suspicion."

"You mean, actually make them look like a Nekross!" Benny answered enthusiastically.

"Of a sort," continued the Mistress, "The person whom the spell is cast upon won't _actually _look like a Nekross, but rather the Nekross will THINK that they are!"

"…and that means if we could somehow beam them onto the ship, they could sabotage it!" Benny reeled off ecstatically.

"Exactly! Just think of the possibilities!"

"Hold on," butted in Michael, hands on hips, "Are you saying you are going to beam up Tom or Benny onto the Nekross spaceship with some incredibly difficult plan to interfere with their technology which we don't even know very much about?"

"Not just yet, Michael!" defended Granny, "This is going to take _weeks_ if not months to plan if we want this to work. I don't even know what we'll use this spell for, but it sounds so promising!"

"Where do we start?" Tom jumped straight into the adventure.

"Well, _first _I need to perfect the guising spell." She peered around. There was silence. "Any volunteers?"

Tom gradually stuck up his hand. "I guess I'll be the guinea pig," he commented.

"Would you please move over there, Thomas?" asked Granny, beckoning to a spot a few metres from the table she was stood by. Tom sauntered into position.

Moon came out of the shadows to watch the demonstration. "Be standing well back!" he advised Dad and Benny, "This will be a spell of mighty power." Mr Clarke backed nearer to the chamber entrance, which was left from his mother-in-law's point of view, whilst Benny went nearer to the dragon skeleton.

Ursula threw on a nearby cloak, whilst Dad said to her, "Before you go charging off with this ingenious new idea of yours, are you certain you can turn my son into a Nekross and back? I don't want you to make a mistake and end up making him look like a Netherside troll for a week!"

"Oh! Don't worry, Michael!" insisted Granny, "It's not the most complicated of enchantments, I can tell you." She gazed into the spell book and began chanting, "Koothe mee shay jan zan dah!" which was followed by even more gobbledegook. Finally, she raised her staff, which was glowing red and writhing with magic, pointing it her grandson. She shouted another unfamiliar word to complete the spell.

There was a terrific flash of red light.

Ursula beamed as she saw it really had changed Tom's appearance…and then her face fell when she realised what it had changed into.

"Oh my word," she said forlornly.

"What just happened?" enquired Thomas before he become aware of a very odd sensation on his ears. One of his hands flew to the side of his head. What had Granny done to his ears? As far as he was concerned, it felt as though they had become like a Vulcan's!

"That…was not what I intended," confessed Ursula, trying to grin off her error, "Benny? I think you ought to show Thomas a mirror."

Obediently, Tom's best friend fetched a looking glass from a nearby table.

"Whoa!" shouted Tom the moment he saw his reflection. He really did have Mr Spock ears! What the heck had happened there?!

"I thought you said this was an easy spell," said Michael crossly.

"Perhaps I misjudged it," responded Ursula, "It appears I have actually turned young Thomas _into _an elf. If I had just made him look like one, he would not have felt his ears change. OH! Not another failed incantation!" She went back to her volume. "What HAVE I got wrong now?"

"Could you turn me back, please?" beseeched Tom, starting to panic.

Without giving anyone a chance to object, Granny prompted cried, "Koothe mee zay quan zan dah! Ashay wan dah!"

There was a clap of thunder. Mrs Crowe seemed hopeful…until she discovered her spell had failed again.

Dad put a hand over his face in despair.

Benny held up the mirror for Tom's reference. The young wizard flinched when he beheld that he not only still had elfin ears but his skin was bright green!

"Oh dear!" panicked Gran, "That wasn't supposed to happen. I'll try once more."

Tom ran his hands through his hair (which thankfully was still brown as normal), trying not to freak out.

"Koothe mee shay quan zan dah! Ashay fan dah!" Ursula yelled wildly. The rainbow fire exploded from her cane in an abundance no-one had seen the likes of before, and burst upon Thomas. Everyone ducked.

Had it worked? Granny nervously rose to see what had become of her grandson.

"Well…I suppose it could have been worse…" she contemplated.

Tom could no longer feel a peculiar sensation on his ears. In fact, he could no longer feel his ears at all. Instead, he was rather aware of an even stranger feeling on the sides of his head. He reached up to touch his cheeks only to find something in the way.

Benny had just straightened himself, and cringed at the thought of what his poor friend would see when the mirror was passed to him. He held up the glass for Tom, who got the fright of his life.

Peering back at him was a yellow Nekross, clad in blue armour, antennae wiggling in distress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tom reached up to touch one of his tentacles. The moment he did, he became aware that he could feel his gloved hand's presence upon it. He'd literally grown another limb...two in fact!

Dad had got up and was scanning his Nekross son intently, his face frozen in alarm.

Even Randal Moon seemed totally gobsmacked. "Mistress Crowe!" he cried, "What manner of magic will you be casting on the young master?"

"I…don't know," was Gran's response, her countenance eerily pale, "I am so sorry, Thomas!"

"…you can turn him back?" Dad risked asking.

There was a long pause.

"I think so, Michael," replied Granny, "…we just _need_ to find out what spell I cast first."

"…and you're saying my son could be a Nekross for…_days_…weeks…months?!"

"The sooner we find a reversing spell the better!" mused Ursula, thumbing through the spell book, "Oh…what have I done?!"

So, it appeared Tom was stuck with scaly skin until finally Granny and Moon diagnosed an antidote. It was going to be a long day.

…

Tom trod carefully out of the Chamber of Mysteries; still adjusting to the oversized boots he was stomping around in. He steadied himself against the cave wall as he hobbled along.

"How do they walk in these things?" grumbled the Nekross. His mind drifted to Princess Lexi, who had disguised herself as a sports enthusiast. Had she been uncomfortable in human clothes even as he was in Nekross attire?

Forget the clothes! How had she tolerated having a different body? His head was so much bigger and, worst of all, it was not like wearing a rubber prosthetic mask – his face was sensitive to anything touching it even as it was when he was human. At least Lexi had only been wearing a form filter, and hadn't really become a human!

"Tom?" called Benny, rushing to his aid. He put an arm round his shoulder to steady him.

"Thanks, Benzoid," responded his friend. Benny's brain found some difficulty in registering the Varg lookalike as being the buddy he knew and loved as he listened to his voice.

His attention was drawn to the spiky gauntlets as Tom staggered his way out of the Chamber, and into the hallway.

"I've decided I'm not going as Prince Varg next Halloween," joked the reluctant Nekross with a chuckle, bending his head to observe his costume. Benny recognised Tom's smile even under his yellow scales.

"Does your arm-piece work?" enquired Benny, "I mean, don't Varg and Lexi use them to contact the Zarantulus?" In response, Tom bent his arm upward to get a closer look at it. His hand hovered over the embedded panel which could quite easily be more than just an accessory.

He hesitated but eventually said into the communicator, "Tom to Zarantulus."

Meanwhile, on a spaceship somewhere near the moon, Lexi heard the sound of a com unit calling in on a nearby console.

"I believe we have a message, father," she informed the king.

"Who is it from, Lexi?" he boomed – not that I needed to note such a thing considering the fact he always spoke in a deep, intimidating voice.

The princess looked at the panel.

"…Tom Clarke!" she answered in utter surprise, punching the response button quickly for no other reason than curiosity.

"Is it working?!" went an enthusiastic voice in the background, whom Lexi soon recognised as Benny Sherwood.

"Hold on a minute, Benny!" said Tom, a bit flustered, "I don't know whether Gran could magic a piece of technology in the Chamber."

"Tom Clarke!" interrupted Lexi, "On what business do you contact the royal court of Nekron?"

"It works!" cheered Benny. Lexi supposed that her opponents had crafted a communicator of some sort, which they were now testing out, although its purpose was still unknown.

This was all too much for Tom. "Lexi?" he asked, "I'm talking to Lexi, right?" He could feel his tentacles squirming in a most peculiar fashion. The day had been just too strange! "Oh boy," he whispered, switching off the com.

"I have lost the signal, father," the female Nekross reported, before examining the monitor and finding out something rather astounding, "It says here that the message was sent to us via a Nekross communication device…the registration signal unknown."

That was odd. She could easily differentiate between each com unit, the distinction being a series of symbols on the screen. Had the wizards pinched a piece of apparatus, it would have been recognised…unless they had altered it in some way, which was pretty pointless since Lexi could still trace the source. However, hadn't the wizard halfling mentioned it being created through _magic_? What was THAT all about?

"Father, the device is possible to track. I could beam down to its location." She strode to face the king.

"Good, Lexi! At the last the Nekross shall feast on the half-form wizard's magic!"

Although the princess was satisfied at finding a strategy, there was something niggling at the back of her mind.

"We must take precautions. This could be a trap...albeit a rather obvious one."

"Foolish wizards! We will destroy all who dare to oppose the might of Nekron."

"I will launch an attack force upon the site. No-one shall stand against us – not even Tom Clarke!"

The king burst into deep, horrible laughter and was soon joined by his daughter.

…

Tom couldn't get over the occurrence. "We need to tell Gran about my gauntlet," he thought aloud, "That was just weird."

"Can I have a closer look at it?" asked Benny, and was just about to when he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. A silhouette was advancing towards the front door. The bell rang suddenly.

"Someone's coming!" he yelped, "Quick! Hide!"

Benny dashed to man the entrance whilst Nekross Tom swiftly slammed the chamber shut and charged headlong into the kitchen, nearly tripping over his own feet, desperately hunting for a place to conceal himself. He spotted the sofa and vaulted over it with a mighty racket, yelling "Ouch!" as he landed in an unfortunately awkward position, right before Benny opened the door to face Quinn Christopher, clutching a football.

"Hi, Benzoid! Is Tom in? Are you up for a game of footie?" He moved his head around to try and spot his other buddy, who at that moment lay crumpled on the floor, listening intently.

"I'm afraid he's busy with homework," replied Benny, "I'm helping him revise for the science test tomorrow."

Poor Tom clapped a hand over his spiny forehead. Why did it have to be now? Why did his wizard alter ago have to interfere with his life in every single way? It wasn't fair!

"When you two are finished, I'll be waiting at the park," Quinn informed, throwing Benny the ball he was holding.

"Maybe then, Quinn," answered Benny, chucking the ball back into his friend's hands.

"See you later," responded Quinn with a shrug, turning away from the Clarkes' house. Benny closed the door as soon as possible and breathed a sigh of relief.

He meandered in the kitchen, calling, "It's OK! He's gone!"

Tom attempted to un-scrunch himself but one of his shoulder guards got caught on the settee's cover and he collapsed into a heap again.

"Tom!" cried his pal, rushing to his aid. A gloved hand rose onto the top of the couch and the Nekross halfling ascended to his full height.

"Spectacular!" he shouted, slapping the sofa, "I've made a hole in the fabric!"

"Let's hope your Gran doesn't see," said Benny, lending his hand as Tom clambered out from behind the seat. He accidentally lost his footing and toppled onto his startled friend, banging his head on the coffee table. Benny tried to get up, only to find a Nekross sprawled across his legs.

Tom groaned and clutched his forehead. "Great. Just great."

Gradually the two boys managed to untangle themselves. Benny got up but his friend remained kneeling on the carpet.

"Are you OK?" enquired Benny, pacing toward him. He moved Tom's hand off his brow and examined it. "I don't think there's a bruise. I guess Nekross have pretty tough skin."

Tom gave a weak smile. "I might have to get used to having yellow scales. You heard what my Dad said. It could be weeks before Gran finds a reversing spell!" He sat down and reflected on this prospect for a second. "I won't be able to go to school…or meet up with my friends…or go outside…or anything!" He slumped in despair.

"Don't worry, Tom," Benny reassured, "Until you're back to your usual self, I'll come and visit you." He put his arm around his chum's shoulders, which was significantly difficult due to the spikes jutting out of his outfit, and whispered, "And I'm sure Mrs Crowe will find an antidote soon. We'll help her."

Tom couldn't shoo away the smile that was forming on his face. "What would I do without a friend like you, Benny Sherwood? Always positive, even when a spiny yellow alien is able to blast your toenails off…"

"…or when a spiny yellow alien needs a friend to cheer him up."

"Do you know what? I'm famished. If we're going to help Gran rid me of my tentacles, I'm not going to do it on an empty stomach."

He got up and strode carefully to the fridge, whilst Benny came up behind him and asked, "Speaking of tentacles, can you actually feel your snakes? I mean, if you've really been turned into a Nekross, doesn't that mean you've grown extra limbs?"

Tom smirked. "If you think that's bad, imagine trying to deal with the temptation to pick up that dragon egg and devour its magic." He carried some jam and butter onto the counter.

"You can eat magic?" Benny was amazed.

They both considered this for a moment.

Out of inquisitiveness, Tom lifted up the dragon egg. He took a deep breath. Multi-coloured vapour wafted from the object up his nostrils. Mmmmmn…it smelled exactly as he would have expected it to. The scent was invigorating and alluring. Surely…just one little bite couldn't matter? He could imagine the tantalizing taste on his tongue. No wonder Varg and Lexi stalked the galaxies for this delectable delicacy…

"Tom?" said a voice, waking him out of his trance. His brain jumped back into focus. What had happened there?

"Whoa," whispered Thomas, putting the egg down hastily and diving for the bread bin. While he chopped up some slices, struggling somewhat due to his gloves, Benny raised an eyebrow and began fingering the egg which had caused his friend's strange reaction. As far as he was concerned, it was merely an egg…but Tom could sense magic, couldn't he?

Wait! He was a Nekross now. Did that mean he sensed the enchantment in a _Nekross _way?

As he turned round, Benny plonked it back on the worktop.

"I feel like a kid in dressing up clothes," commented the wizard, gazing at his hands. He whipped off his gloves to reveal the equally yellow, spiky fingers they had been concealing. He wriggled around in his armour. "Not so bad once you get used to it."

"…wouldn't it be funny if someone really did go as a Nekross for Halloween!" Benny remarked.

"They certainly have enough catchphrases for them to repeat." Tom went on to do an effective impersonation of Varg. "_The Nekross shall feast! Power up the extractor!_"

"That's brilliant, Tom!" cried Benny ecstatically.

"_Tom?_" bellowed the Nekross, "_How dare you mistake the prince of Nekron for the wizard halfling! I will throw you to the Scorpulus!_"

He chased his buddy into the lounge area, seemingly with more confidence in his outfit, pretending to brandish a blaster.

"_I WILL DISINTEGRATE YOU, HUMAN HALF-FORM!_"

He made a shooting noise as he aimed the gun at Benny, who ducked in reaction. Afterward, he turned round suspiciously, examined the wall and said in an utterly convincing tone of fear, hands on head, "Oh no! What's Mr Clarke going to say when he discovers Varg has given him a through-lounge?!"

Tom laughed and replied, "I haven't done anything like this since I was in the Juniors!" He switched his voice to Varg's. "_Prepare to be devoured by the Scorpulus!_"

"Not again!" Benny groaned. Tom grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him over to the sofa, chucking him on the floor.

"_With you dead, I will find the wizard halfling and extract his magic!"_

Benny caught sight of the dragon egg on the counter. He jumped up suddenly and grabbed it.

"Hey! Varg! If you want magic, then you're going to have to chase me for it!"

He sprinted out of the room, Tom Clarke hurtling after him, still handling the invisible firearm.

…

Meanwhile on the Zarantulus, a whole army of Nekross soldiers were marching in line onto the flight deck, real weapons clasped in their arms. Lexi was at the head of the troop, giving out directions. At one of the consoles stood Technician Jathro 15, reading something that a Nekross would obviously deem as writing, but a human would construe as meaningless nonsense.

"The communication device has been located, my Exquisite Excellency," he notified the princess, who was looking at her arm-piece, "I have programmed the co-ordinances into your gauntlet." He suddenly became conscious that Lexi appeared a little…different than usual.

"Good work, Technician 15," she responded, "At last the Nekross shall declare revenge on the wizard half-form. I shall enjoy seeing the magic _sucked_ from his bones."

"Oh…yes…of course, my most Exquisite Excellency…" said the rather side-tracked technician, staring intently at her head as she walked back in line.

Varg entered the bridge with the intention of surveying the soldiers, and jumped straight into his responsibility; pacing past the line of fighters and giving out sharp, domineering instructions…which he would have done for quite a while if he hadn't become distracted by one of the guards...or at least he _thought_ they were one of the guards at first glance. As far as he was knowledgeable, there weren't any female Nekross on the ship, except for…

"Dear sister!" he exclaimed, "Are you convinced it is necessary for you to wear a helmet into the battle field?"

"This is no ordinary battle, brother," said Lexi proudly, sauntering forth, "We are going to launch an attack at the wizard stronghold and _I_ shall be at the frontline." Varg was too late to warn her about the control panel she was about to walk slap bang into…

"HOW DO THEY SEE IN THESE THINGS!?" Lexi bent over, clutching her stomach, stabilizing herself by holding onto the console. She swivelled round to face her brother, not realizing she was actually "looking" at some random officer. Jathro gave a secret grin.

"Sister Lexi!" urged Varg, who had seen it all before, "You have forgotten to adjust your visor! If you do not act immediately then-"

"Thank you, brother, but I have figured that out for myself." Lexi stepped forth to get out of his way, but since he wasn't actually there she ended up colliding with two of the crewmen. Half of the procession became demolished. Technician 15 tortured himself with his efforts to stifle his giggles as the princess ended up sprawled on the deck, alongside a dozen bewildered crew-members. Varg's mouth formed an O-shape.

Lexi flung off her helmet, and was greeted by the blinding lights of the control centre's ceiling.

One of the crew members that not toppled over like a domino helped her up. As the rest of the staff got back on their feet, she fiddled furiously with the helmet. Varg chuckled darkly under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" snapped Lexi, at last discovering how to modify the visor. She slid the helmet back on. "With the stronghold penetrated, we can gain access to the information on wizards it contains. Think of the magic we could obtain, brother!"

Varg approached her, saying, "You should be cautious, dear sister! This could be an act of wizard trickery."

"Do not be concerned," retorted the female Nekross, "I have a plan that will prove our enemies to be no match for the royal court of Nekron."

…

Benny charged up the stairs, pursued steadily by Tom the Nekross.

"_There is no escape!_"

He raced across the landing into his bedroom, where Benny had hidden himself. Tom paced steadily across the room, as though hunting for prey. He listened intently, and found himself wondering why he could hear everything as he normally did. Nekross didn't have ears, did they? Were they internal, like that of a bird? Did that mean birds heard stuff as well as humans? Being an alien warrior made his head hurt!

Was that a movement under his bed? He got on his knees to have a peek, when behind him Benny leapt out of the closet and flew across the bedroom, just as he registered an old robot of his being the culprit for the motions he had glimpsed.

Oh boy! Benny was so good at outwitting Nekross! Now he was one, it gave him a deeper appreciation for his buddy's genius.

Roaring "_I will obliterate you if it's the last thing I do!_" he dashed after his friend, who had now made it halfway down the stairs. Benny was laughing along until he noticed that Tom had started walking awfully slowly, as if he had inexplicably run out of steam.

Benny turned around, and climbed up the stairs to the wizard boy, who had come to a complete halt. "Tom? What's the matter?" he asked.

The Nekross didn't seem to respond. He stared blankly at the floor. It was as though Tom wasn't really in there.

Then, gradually, he lifted up his head, eyes filled with darkness. "_Enemy of Nekron,_" he whispered.

"Phew!" said Benny, relaxing, "You had me going for a minute."

Suddenly, Tom seized his arm in an uncomfortably tight grip and wrenched him closer. "_Tell me where the wizard stronghold is,_" he hissed, "_And I promise you will not immediately feel the Scorpulus' jaws tearing into your flesh._"

Benny dropped the egg in surprise. It rolled all the way down the stairs and finally shattered into a thousand pieces, a blob of goo settling on the carpet. He tried to free himself from the grasp of iron round his wrist, but his attempts were futile.

"Stop it, Tom," he said nervously, "You're scaring me."

"_Tom?_" repeated the Nekross, "_Why do you address me as the wizard half-form?_"

"What just happened?! You were chasing after me…and then you just froze! Are you OK?"

Tom appeared to take this in, before replying, "_Enough, halfling! TELL ME WHERE THE WIZARD STRONGHOLD IS!_"

Benny nodded and was soon yanked down the rest of the stairs by the Nekross, who thrust him forcefully onto the floor when they reached the bottom.

Once Benny had diagnosed that he had received no broken bones, he scrambled to the bathroom door and began knocking on it frantically. "Mrs Crowe! Mrs Crowe! Open up, Mrs Crowe!" he hollered.

Inside the chamber, Michael heard the commotion and wondered what on earth the matter was. He and Granny left their posts to investigate who was making such a racket, and why.

Mrs Crowe flung open the door to see her grandson's flustered friend.

"What is it, Benny?" she asked.

"It's Tom!" cried the poor lad, wary that his pal was approaching him in the background, "He's gone crazy! It's like he thinks he's a Nekross!"

"_The hag Crowe_," said Thomas with a wicked cackle, holding up his pretend gun, "_At last I have found a wizard for the extractor_!"

"Tom!" shouted Dad furiously, "How dare you speak to your Gran like that!"

"Michael, please!" pleaded Granny, "I don't believe it is Tom's fault." She paused dramatically. "It must be part of the spell."

"…and what's this spell done to him? Don't tell me he's going to be stuck like this until we find an antidote!"

"Benny was right. He does think he's a Nekross! Oh, what have I done to him?"

"_Enough talking, hag! Prepare to have your magic sucked from your very bones!_"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

What ran through Benny's mind was the utter reality of the Nekross' threat. Michael and Ursula were unaware that Tom's arm-piece worked perfectly, and now he had witnessed some terribly peculiar conduct from him, that seemed a little more understandable. Mrs Crowe had turned Tom into a Nekross every whit. What was still a mystery was why he had been himself for the first ten minutes or so, but that would probably be figured out later. It was more important now to find a way out of this predicament they were in.

"Tom?" breathed Granny, drawing nearer to her grandson, "Don't you remember?"

"_Remember what?!_" barked the Nekross, "_I have no time for this!_"

"Don't you know who you are?"

The yellow alien hesitated, as though contemplating what she had said.

"_I…don't know._"

He blinked several times.

"Gran?" he whispered, and peered around, "What happened there?" He put his hand to his brow. "It was like…I wasn't really myself."

"You weren't yourself," confirmed Granny, "The spell has started affecting your brain." She started wandering back down the chamber's tunnel. "…which is why we need to undo it as soon as possible!" Everyone followed promptly.

Randal Moon was soon greeted by the posse.

"Quick, Moon!" called Ursula, "We are going to have to find a cure as soon as possible! If we all put our heads together I'm sure we can find a solution in no time!"

"How will we be doing that, Mistress Crowe? There will be no short route around this mischief!"

"We have no choice! The spell is now causing Thomas to think he is a Nekross. If we do not act fast, he will be a danger to us, and perhaps all wizardkind!" She clasped her hands and drew them close to her face. "What CAN we do?"

"Randal Moon will be searching the Wisdom of Crowe."

The company was silent as he flicked bit by bit through the tome, skimming each page for anything of use.

"We're going to be here for ages!" complained Dad, "Isn't there a quicker way? Can't you magically detect what went wrong?"

"Oh no, Michael!" replied Ursula, "I don't recall there ever being such a spell invented…but if Moon finds one, I'll make certain we use it!"

"So, you have to browse through the entire volume to see if you can find one spell you don't even know about?" said Benny, unexpectedly getting a brainwave, "Isn't there some form of magical search engine that can find it instead?"

All of a sudden everyone stopped in their tracks.

"…and what will be this 'search engine', imp?" enquired Moon, "Randal Moon will be having nothing to do with the technockery of the technomages!"

Granny's face lit up. "Benny, you're a genius!" She scuttled over to the scrying mirror. "Moon, young Benny is talking about is using a spell to search for the enchantment rather than doing it manually."

"You'll be speaking of a spell of scrutinizing. The scrying mirror will be assisting in this work!" He and the others crowded round the looking glass.

"Scrying mirror on the wall…" began the hobgoblin, before coming to a stop, "What will ye be asking the mirror to find?"

Tom racked his mind. He discovered that his antennae had a terrible habit of squirming when he was deep in thought. "You said you think you got the words wrong!" he piped up, pointing gently at Granny, "Shouldn't we search for…possible miscalculations…I mean _errors_ you could have made?"

What tickled Ursula about Tom's face at that instant was that his forehead creased in a similar fashion to the way it did when he was human.

"What words did you say, Mrs Crowe?" queried Benny.

Granny strolled over to the book of spells on the table and found the page she'd read earlier, which luckily had a bookmark placed on it. "Ashay wan dah," she repeated judiciously, "That was the undoing spell." There was something missing. She knew she had something else… "Oh dear. I remember I accidentally repeated the first half of the spell when I was trying to turn Thomas into a wizard again. I am sorry! That may have been what caused my mistake!"

Moon waved his fingers in front of the scrying mirror, and a few sentences in stonescript popped up. The Mistress went back to his side so she could discern what it had come up with.

"What does it say, hag…I mean Gran!?" delved Tom, who was not yet fluent in the language of the ancient ones.

"I have _never _seen most of these before," said Ursula in a serious voice, "Moon, can you bring up a definition for each?"

Moon waggled his hands again. The stonescript faded away to be replaced by some different phrases in the same alphabet.

"The first one is supposed to turn someone into a chicken," Gran explained.

"I _think_ I would notice if I was two feet tall with a beak and wings," joked Thomas.

"The next spell is a healing remedy for burns, then a charm for getting rid of gremlins, and-" She broke off and clapped a hand over her mouth. "I don't believe it!"

"What is it, Ursula?" probed Mr Clarke.

"This _must_ be the spell! It's similar to a transformation!"

"A transformation?" mulled Tom, "You mean – like that spell you taught me when I was six where I turned myself into a mouse."

"Yes, Thomas! But slightly different. This enchantment causes a person to not only turn _into _a certain creature, but _think _they are that creature too!"

"Randal Moon will not have been hearing of this for over 200 years!" said Moon in astonishment.

"How do you undo it?" questioned Tom.

"We need to repeat the incantation, whilst concocting a potion of leprechaun's tears and tangleweed shoots…which was actually what we were meant to do in the first place. It says that if the potion is not prepared at the same time the spell is chanted there is no guarantee that it will work…"

Ursula was concerned as to this instruction's meaning, but her worries dissipated when Benny spouted, "That's why Tom didn't think he was a Nekross until later!"

"Randal Moon will be a-making the potion!" exclaimed the goblin - just kidding! - _Hob_goblin.

Although this was all very well, Ursula perceived it was much too easy. Didn't they have to go on a quest to a deepest darkest dungeon or make a bargain with a banshee squadron or climb Mount Everest or at least receive some opposing force to the task? Wouldn't the Nekross try to interfere whilst…?

The chamber door had been left wide open, so nobody's ears were exempt from hearing the whir of transporters coming from somewhere in the house.

"What was that?" said Dad.

"Stay here, Thomas!" ordered Granny, scurrying away to find out what had caused the noise.

No sooner had she made it out the chamber, when she found herself in the path of a blaster, clasped by a helmeted Nekross stood in the sitting area, henchmen in regimental lines on each side. "The hag Crowe," said the Nekross smugly, who sounded awfully like Lexi, "You will lead me to the wizard stronghold or I will obliterate you…"

Dad and Benny had followed the Mistress and now caught sight of the army gathered in the living room. "…or perhaps I will obliterate the others. Are not wizards inclined to protect the 'un-enchanted'?"

Meanwhile in the chamber, Tom recognised the noise he had heard. Great! The Nekross _had_ to turn up right this moment, didn't they?

He needed a plan – and quick! What could he possibly do?

Back in the lounge, Lexi pointed forth and called out, "FORWARD! MARCH!"

The soldiers whipped their weapons into position and stomped towards their targets, taking their arms with brute force. Thankfully, Benny had closed the chamber behind him so they had no clue of the secrets the toilet held. The three humans were frogmarched into the sitting room.

"All nations back on Nekron will thank me," boasted the princess, "For at last I have access to a magical dimension filled to the brim with information about the locations of every kind of wizard in the world."

"I'm not telling you anything!" protested Gran, "By the blood of the warrior wizards that runs through my veins, I will not allow you to break into the Chamber of Mysteries!"

"You can do nothing to stop us, crone! The Nekross shall feast!"

It was then the entrance to the chamber opened, not that any of the Nekross were in the right position to glimpse the mystical properties of the Clarkes' lavatory, and into the hallway stepped someone Lexi was definitely not anticipating.

"My most Exquisite Excellency," fawned the Nekross who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, "I'm afraid I have to report to you – dear princess – that your communication device is defective, and will need recalibration, which I am more than willing to give to you, my Excellency."

Benny fought away the smile that threatened to form on his face. Tom _was_ really good at pretending to be a Nekross. Now it was proven not only could a human be fooled by his acting skills, but a Nekross herself!

"State your rank," probed Lexi.

"Why, my Excellency, I am Technician Gandalf 21, sub-section Alpha Grex 2!"

"Technician Gandalf 21," said the female Nekross, "How is it that you have discovered the fault in my gauntlet so soon after I departed from the Zarantulus?"

"It was picked up by the scanners as you transported, dear princess. Do let me inspect it!" He navigated past the guards to the centre of the room.

Under the influence of Gran's spell, he could sense he now had a basic understanding of how Nekross technology worked, and he was going to use this knowledge to make the device backfire, beaming Lexi and the bunch back to the ship.

Lexi fiddled with the arm-piece, struggling to detach it, abruptly jerking her head up. "This vexatious visor must have moved again! I cannot see a thing!" She hurled her helmet off, revealing her scaly skin underneath. One of the henchmen ducked to avoid its impact.

Speaking of the faulty gauntlet, Lexi wasn't buying any of it! She furtively kept her gun in a position to shoot this mysterious Nekross at the first sign of trouble.

Once she had thoroughly disconnected the piece of armour, "Gandalf" examined every detail of it…but he was definitely not expecting to truly spot something wrong with it.

The outer shell was perfectly normal; it was when he peeked inside that he instantly became alerted that something fishy was going on. If ahead of time he had visualised the interior of the gauntlet, he would have pictured it to be similarly smooth as the outside, perhaps with some wires, or to be crafted from some material that made it easy to attach to Lexi's outfit. Of all things, he never would have supposed it to be comprised of blue, immaterial, pulsating lightning bolts, or that from this point of view the gauntlet was translucent.

Tossing the object on the floor, Tom reverted back to his normal voice and said, "What game are you playing this time, Lexi?"

It took the princess a few seconds to register why Gandalf had changed character without warning, and who it was under that clever Nekross disguise…

"Tom Clarke!" she exclaimed.

"In the flesh!" responded the wizard, "Which _also _happens to be yellow and scaly! You can blame Gran's latest spell for that."

"Cheeky!" teased Ursula

Benny had picked up the discarded gauntlet and found out what had caused his friend's suspicion. "Is that a hologram?" he called.

Lexi gave a cruel cackle, and confirmed that it was.

High up on the Zarantulus, she and the guards were stood on the flight deck. The background had faded away to darkness, and projected around the place was the Clarkes' lounge, appearing as solid as the real thing. In fact, it _did_ feel solid. That was why the soldiers had seized prisoners without any difficulty. Lexi had been taking no chances when she commenced the battle – if the wizards were up to some kind of ploy then two could play that game!

"We were never in any real danger," said Tom.

"You are quite mistaken!" answered Lexi, "We have the co-ordinates of your house programmed into the Zarantulus' computer. Surrender – or we will launch a full attack!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is - the much-awaited final chapter of "Just an illusion"! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to my mum for proofreading. Drum roll please...**

Chapter four

With that, the Nekross disappeared into thin air. Granny, Dad and Benny were freed from their custody.

"No, no!" cried Tom, but it was too late to negotiate, "Spectacular!"

They were going to have to come up with yet another inventive plan - this time to prevent the Nekross spaceship from dropping by!

"How did they find out where we are?" Benny brought up out of the blue.

Only one explanation jumped to Tom's mind. "The communicator!" he remembered, "When we tested it out to see if it could contact the Nekross, they must have tracked it!"

The room plunged into silence.

"…you did what?!" said Ursula.

Tom opened up the panel on his gauntlet. Words were not going to tell his family how powerful Granny's disastrous spell had been – the only thing that could demonstrate the nature of the situation was if they witnessed his technology in action. On the screen appeared a series of Nekross symbols.

"_What?_" whispered Michael, staring at the letters until he could bear no more, "We've got to get rid of this thing!" He tried to wrench off the arm-piece as he had seen Lexi do.

"I don't think that will help!" reasoned Benny, "Even if we did manage to destroy the communicator, the Nekross still have those co-ordinates! They could come round any minute!"

"…then how else do we stop them?! I don't suppose you can hack into their computer and delete the information!"

Gran's face exploded into a massive grin.

"That's brilliant, Michael!"

"What did I say?!" exclaimed a bemused Mr Clarke.

"Thomas," explained Mrs Crowe, "Could you use your device to…axe into the computer…or whatever Michael just said?"

"I don't know, Gran," replied the young master, "Its Benny you should be asking. He's the one who knows all about Nekross technology."

"I…could…try…" said Benny anxiously, an agenda of probable complications coming to mind.

Tom disconnected the gadget from his sleeve, surreptitiously checking the inside just to be on the safe side, and he passed it to his best friend, who took one look at it and said, "I can't read the writing!" Defeated groans sounded all over the kitchen. He passed the item back to Tom.

"We need another plan!" encouraged Granny, as the intrepid alien-fighting team turned into an impromptu think tank, "…maybe I could create a miniature shrouding spell that will stop the Nekross from finding us!"

"That wouldn't work!" Benny hated to break the news, "Like I said - the Nekross already know where we are. We can't hide from them!"

"Unless…" Ursula broke off.

This sentence hung in the air for a few seconds whilst everyone figured out what she had meant to say.

"No!" pleaded Benny, "You can't go on the run!"

"I'm afraid we might have to! Anything is better than being abducted by those snake-headed aliens and robbed of our magic!"

"The air is 78% nitrogen, 20% oxygen and 2% water vapour," Tom stated out of the blue. Moving his arm toward Gran, he added, "…and you are wearing 20% denim, 25% wool, 5% taffeta…"

"I beg your pardon."

The only thing the wizard boy was viewing was his gauntlet, now snugly repositioned.

"I'm completely lost!" exclaimed Dad, holding up his arms in defeat, "Can somebody tell me what's going on?!"

"You can read Nekross!" squealed Ursula to her grandson, her eyes aflame with excitement, "Well done, Thomas! Perhaps my spell really _is_ going to save the day after all!"

She smothered him in a gigantic bear hug, which was rather challenging, since the Nekross had not taken into consideration the prospect of one of their crewmen being cuddled whilst on duty when they manufactured their armour and there were plenty of annoying spiky bits that dug into her, but she didn't care!

…

"Power up the sonic cannons!" ordered Lexi.

The Zarantulus was in full battle mode, with soldiers at every console. The princess gave many more commands. The flight deck was lit in a selection of dark, dramatic colours, not that it could make the scene any more dark or dramatic!

"Dear sister," jibed Varg mischievously, "Why is it that you are no longer wearing your helmet?"

"That is not important, brother!" Lexi changed the subject, "_Technician Jathro 15, report to flight deck!_"

The red-skinned technician blundered onto the bridge.

"What is it, my most Exquisite Excellency?" he enquired.

"I need you to prepare the tracker bots. They will come in useful when we begin the assault."

"As the princess commands, it shall be done!" Even now, Jathro found it a chore to hold back his giggles. He was never going to get over the sight of a monarch of Nekron knocking over half an army!

All the while, the crew's attention was drawn to the fight and not to the computers, which were slowly being infiltrated by their enemies…

…

Back on earth, Tom had his arm stretched in front of Benny, so both of them were able to use the gauntlet.

"I've managed to access the Zatantulus' data core," informed Benny. A negative bloop came from the device, akin to a sound effect on a computer alerting someone they could go no further. "No, no, no, no, no! I'm locked out! I don't know the password!"

Tom took one glance at the panel, and started pressing lots of symbols at lightning speed. "We're in!" he told the others, as the contraption went on to make pleasant beeps, as if in confirmation that he'd beaten yet another obstacle.

Dad peered at the tiny screen, not that he could make any sense of it, and asked both lads, "Are you sure you know what you are doing? I mean, this is an alien computer you're trying to get into. Do you know anything about their technology?" He had only been joking earlier when he prompted such an operation!

"Don't worry, Mr Clarke!" replied Benny, "When I tried to stop that virus destroying the Nekross, Varg let me operate the computer." He went on to elucidate some of the things he did on it, employing a heap of jargon, which totally lost everyone in the room except Tom, who decided it was quite advantageous being a Nekross when you needed a built-in translator to comprehend what your geeky best friend was saying.

Benny went back to the panel. He got Tom to press some more digits, and then mentioned to the others, "We've now accessed the main data core. All I need to do is find those co-ordinates and remove them from every memory on the ship."

…

Benny had better hurry because the Nekross were drawing close to earth fast!

"The target is located," said Lexi, "We should be within proximity shortly."

"The Nekross shall feast at last on the wizard halfling's magic!" the king conceived, "I will retire to my throne room to process the magic we have already received, so we will be ready for this indulgence!"

The elaborate doors with the Nekross logo on them closed, obscuring the king from view.

Jathro, who should have been occupied with the programming of the tracker bots, for some reason entered the flight deck, apparently flustered about something.

"Excuse me, my most Exquisite Excellencies…we have an emergency…"

"This is not the time for frivolities, Technician 15!" bellowed Varg crossly, focused on his console.

The engineer trembled slightly, but defended himself by saying, "It is of utmost importance in regards to the battle we are engaged in…"

"Speak, Technician!"

"Well…you see…earlier…when the princess had that _problem_ with her visor…"

"…and what of it, Technician Jathro 15!?" Lexi was furious to be reminded of the incident.

"…it was not just you, my most Exquisite Excellency, who had the fault. It appears…the entire army…all have the same obstruction…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" erupted Varg.

"…we are trying to solve this mishap as soon as possible…do not be angry, my Excellency!"

"The whole army!?" repeated Lexi in disbelief.

"This must be wizard trickery!" blamed the prince.

"I…I think you'll find there is an error in those new helmets we ordered from Nekron last week," explained Jathro, who understood that the royals did not get involved in such trivial business, "It is probably something to do with the interior magnetics…the technician staff are assuredly working hard to fix it."

"When will they be finished?" enquired a bothered Varg.

Jathro roughly calculated his answer on the spot. "…by tomorrow, perhaps?" He winced, waiting for some explosive remark from his superiors.

Lexi, however, took an unexpected approach. "In that case, the three of _us _will beam down directly into the wizard stronghold, and capture them with our bare hands. Come along, brother! We must prepare ourselves for this mission." She strode toward the corridor, her gun held high.

Jathro's face had morphed into a most unusual expression. "Are you certain this is such a good idea?" he half-protested.

Lexi ignored his comments and peeked at her arm panel, beginning to plot a fiendish plan to trap their foes. "We shall take them by stratagem. Their attempts to escape will be useless-" Suddenly, her tentacles arched. "Why are the co-ordinates no longer in my gauntlet!?"

Jathro realised this was his call. He took hold of the female Nekross' arm for a better look. She'd probably changed the screen or something - nothing he couldn't fix. At least, that was what he _thought_…

After fiddling for a while, he resorted to telling her, "I…do not know, my Exquisite Excellency!"

Technician 15 had an extensive knowledge on Nekross arm-pieces and how to operate them and what went wrong with them…but there seemed to be no explanation for this disappearing act. The machine was in the same condition it was when he left it. Lexi didn't recall doing anything with it since.

Not wanting to cause an upset, Jathro scurried to the nearby console, explaining he would re-programme the co-ordinates. "There is no need to be concerned, my most _Exquisite_ Excellency…"

The computer, however, disagreed. "Aah!" cried the technician as he discovered Lexi's gauntlet wasn't the only place where the vital information had vanished, "It appears…the co-ordinates have somehow become…deleted…"

"Let me see that!" thundered Varg, thrusting him out the way, "What?! This is impossible!"

Realising the situation could easily escalate to something he couldn't handle, Jathro quickly said, "My apologies! I must dash! The technician staff need me to fix those helmets!" and he sped down the passageway, abandoning the two royals to their stupor.

Lexi came up with a plan whilst her brother was busy fuming. She stationed herself at a console and searched through the Zarantulus' communication history, hoping to find a way to contact Tom again…that must have been some spell that turned him into a Nekross AND gave him a working com unit…

Hang on a minute! Where was the record of the message she had made that morning? The logs attested such a call had never occurred!

…

…you could thank Benny the brain for that! Having feared the Nekross would become suspicious and attempt the most obvious trick, he'd removed all traces of Tom ever having spoken with Lexi that day.

"We've finished!" he shrieked.

If Ursula had a remaining spell, undoubtedly it would have been used to conjure up a storm of streamers. Instead, she gave both lads a giant hug. "My brave, brave boys!" she applauded.

Dad gave Tom a pat on the back. "Well done," he congratulated him, "That took a great deal of courage and strength. You'll make a fine man someday." Despite all this praise, his son was a million miles away. Michael tugged his hand. "Tom?"

Benny caught on that something was up. He nudged him firmly.

The wizard blinked several times, and slowly swivelled his head, eying Granny. Benny felt sick. Not again…

Nekross Tom gave a horrid chuckle, which was unnervingly alike Varg's. "_A wizard for the extractor_!"

"Thomas! Please! Fight it! You mustn't let the spell overpower you!" beseeched Ursula.

The alien opened the panel on his arm-piece. "No, Tom!" begged his best friend, slapping his palm over it, "Listen to Mrs Crowe! You're thinking you're a Nekross again!"

"_I will beam you all directly to the Zarantulus_," threatened Tom, shoving Benny away, "_Prepare to be thrown to the Scorpulus!_"

Ursula was edging toward the hallway. "I think you'll find I have not yet passed my sell-by date!" She dashed through the chamber door, which her grandson had forgotten to shut. "MOON! We need you to perform that spell NOW!" Michael and Benny raced after her, pursued by the Nekross.

"_I will disintegrate you_!" he was heard saying in the background as the three made it to the main cave.

Randal Moon threw the last sprinkle of tangleweed into the pot and raised his arms. Amidst the smoke that escaped from the cauldron, he chanted, "Koothe fan shay quan zan dah! Ashay fan dah!"

Nekross Tom had entered the cavern and charged straight at Benny with a forceful roar. A mass of rainbow flare-up blasted the disguised wizard, causing him to stop dramatically in his tracks. The others shielded their eyes.

When the glare had faded, Ursula slid away her hand and beamed. There was Tom Clarke, dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing that morning, but incredibly exhausted. Benny lunged to stop him collapsing to the ground. By the time Michael and Gran had rushed to his side, Tom was unconscious in his arms.

"He must be tired out!" divulged Granny, stroking his forehead, "I think we ought to put him to bed until he wakes up."

"Can somebody help me?!" heaved Benny, "I don't think I can hold him for much longer!"

Michael steadied the sleeping wizard and the three of them hoisted him in the air.

…

On the Zarantulus, Lexi and Varg were in the dog house. They were stood before the Nekross king, who was giving them a right lecture.

"You have failed me again, Varg!"

"But father! It was Lexi's suggestion! It should be she-"

"Do not make excuses, Varg. I shall throw you to the Scorpulus!"

The trap door in front of the siblings opened a little. The prince could hear the terrible beast contained within growling for its prey.

"Father! Please! This was all a mistake!"

"I will not tolerate mistakes! Prepare to be devoured by the Scorpulus!"

Varg could already imagine the razor-sharp jaws of the creature ripping into his skin. No! This couldn't be happening…

"Father," interrupted the princess, "Both of us are to blame for this loss of information. We should have been more cautious. You will have to throw us _both _to the Scorpulus."

There was a sudden silence.

What was the king to do? Would he watch both possible heirs to his throne be consumed by the nightmarish monster in front of him?

"You have one more chance, Varg!" resolved the king, shutting the flap, "If you fail me again, then the Scorpulus will feast upon your flesh."

"That is clear, father," replied an incredibly relieved Varg, barely able to get over the shock of watching his younger sister risking her life that he might be saved, even though his death would mean she would become the king's successor.

Once the doors had blocked the king from view, Varg took to interrogating the princess over the matter.

"Why is it that you persuaded the king to spare my life, dear sister?"

"The wizard half-form has yet again escaped from our clutches. However, with you by my side, brother Varg, perhaps this will not always be so…"

The two royals burst into evil laughter.

The scene probably would have been cut right then if a helmeted Nekross had not wandered onto the bridge, stating (in voice that sounded eerily similar to Technician Jathro 15), "Do not fret, my Excellencies! The visors have all been fixed!"

He accidentally ambled into an unsuspecting guard, landing in a terrible jumble on the floor. It was Lexi's turn to choke back laughter. Jathro hauled off the helmet, and quipped, "…or maybe not! _What is wrong with these things_?!"

Varg broke into a coughing fit, whilst Lexi refused to restrain her giggles.

…

Tom had a horrible taste in his mouth, and his head felt heavy as though he had a fever. He tried to get comfy, before remembering that would be rather challenging in the armour he was wearing...what armour? Had Moon completed the spell?!

Not only that - his tentacles were gone! He reached for his face to find his skin was soft once again. He picked himself up and strode to the bedroom mirror

Sure enough, he was back to normal. Tom gave a small smile. It was good to be himself again!

Benny stopped by as he had done occasionally to check on him whilst he was out cold, and was now delighted to see he'd got his strength back! Tom turned round to see his best buddy and gave him a big hug – which was not so tough now he was back in a t-shirt and jeans. Ursula and Michael wandered into the room to catch both boys laughing and rejoicing. Granny rushed over to cuddle her grandson, making it a group hug, which Dad soon joined in with.

"I am so glad that's over," commented Tom as the embrace loosened, "What happened before I blanked out, anyway? The last thing I remember is Benny and I hacking into the Zarantulus…did we delete those co-ordinates?!"

"Oh, yes!" said Mrs Crowe, "There's no need to worry now! They'll never find us again!"

_I'm not so sure about that, _thought Tom darkly. However, he was in too jovial a mood to ponder this more fully.

Abruptly, Gran looked a bit more serious and told him, "I've afraid I've got some news. That spell I _attempted _earlier would never have worked in the first place. The Nekross would sense your magic before you could say 'Hobbledehoys and Hobgoblins', and even if an unenchanted like Benny were to carry out the plan instead, there's still a risk their scanners might pick up his DNA. It's a good thing we didn't try to use it against the Nekross! I can't bear the thought of what they might have done to you!"

"We could use the spell you just cast on me!"

"No, Thomas! It's much too dangerous! Before you passed out, it had completely taken over your brain. If Moon hadn't finished the antidote in time, you could have had us all abducted!"

"And whose genius was it that came up with that brilliant idea of using a magical search engine?" Tom turned to Benny. "We couldn't have done it without you, Benny the brain!"

"Or you, Tom the Nekross!"

"_I will throw you to the Scorpulus_!" Tom pretended to wield a gun.

"I've had _quite_ enough of that!" butted in Granny teasingly, tapping him with her cane.

"Now I'm same old Tom Clarke again, maybe we could take up Quinn's offer of a game of footie." Tom picked up his ball which he'd left by the side of his bed (underneath which that robot he'd had a run-in with earlier was still moving!) and spun it on his finger tip.

Benny agreed and the two lads jogged downstairs to meet up with their friends at the park.

THE END

Or is it?

A month later, Ursula was vacuuming the lounge and humming a little tune to herself. She pushed the settee forward so she could get to the carpet behind, only to uncover something most unexpected.

There were three vertical slash marks in the material, as though a blunt-clawed tiger had ripped it.

Where on Earth they had come from was a mystery...


End file.
